kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShardofTruth
Grazzi Bug Blocks Could you invis-ify the backgrounds of the images at Bug Block? The original images are here, if those are more useful (I'm not sure if color degradation happened when I used MS Paint).Glorious CHAOS! 13:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The new version upload is broken again, even the double revert trick doesn't work. I guess this has to wait a little while longer then.--ShardofTruth 15:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) cut outs i have noticed that some of the images from birth by sleep and 358/2 days have character reders that may be HQ but arent large like alot of the rest of the character renders from previous KH games and i was wanting to know whether or not you would help me in cutting out LARGE HQ images of a few bbs characters and 358/2 days characters? links are here: (http://media.rpgsite.net/artwork/142/kingdom-hearts-358⁄2-days/page:2) 358/2 days *take note to the awesome hq renders of Org. 13!!!* (http://media.rpgsite.net/artwork/164/kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep/sort:new) bith by sleep *some of these renders may already be done and on the wiki but if u find that you can cut them out better go for it* --Kingdom Hearts Fan 02:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Kingdom Hearts Fan :Thanks, but the current image policy prefers the max. width of 800 pixels and most of the time no more than 300 pixels are used around here. That's why the higher resolution images wouldn't be much of a help at the moment and therefore cutting out them is low priority for me. But if you want them for yourself I can help you and give you tips how to do that best. ----ShardofTruth 20:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That would be very helpful, yes, and i have a question whether ur aware of it or not, but do u have any idea where i could find other renders from BBS, ive searched the internet over, but if u have no clue, that is just fine. but yes i would like to know how to cut them out more precisely.--Kingdom Hearts Fan 23:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Kingdom Hearts Fan BBS rips Would you be able to rip the sprites for the recipe (all the same, I think), the Disney Town Pass, the Arena tickets (6, not sure if they look the same) the three Wayfinders, and the five parts to Cinderella's dress? I think that's all we have left for BBS items.Glorious CHAOS! 19:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I already uploaded some of them and did the rest now. You can find them all here. :As for the Battle Ticket: Does it change it's name in the NA release? I still have difficulties to rip stuff out of the international release, so this is the best I can do at the moment. There is an alternate image but it has a spelling mistake and I don't know if it is used ingame. http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/971/battleticket2.png ::Honestly, I haven't bought any yet, so I don't know. ::Would you also be able to get the Pearl image (the last part of Cinderella's dress)?Glorious CHAOS! 14:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, would it be possible to get the treasure sprites (the bit that pops up when you get them) for Recipes (a Potion-type thing, the ACtion Recipe in Disney Town does it like this, maybe same as item commands too), Crown Stickers, and Synthesis Items (possibly just Power Shards), battle commands (that key), and action commands (the moon-star thing)? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 06:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the pearl doesn't have an item image. Ven's never really aquieres it, he hands it over to Jaq immidiently. Maybe I find a good screenshot. I uploaded the other images also to the item catergory. Here are some extra images from the menu. Are they needed too? --ShardofTruth 09:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/3505/menuitemsr.png ::Weird. The guide lists it as a key item, so I thought it would be in the game files somewhere. ::I think T2R1C1 is the Attack Command sprite, T2R1C2 is the Payback Command sprite, T2R1C6 is the Item Command sprite, and T2R2C5 is the Shotlock sprite (all for the field obtainment pop-up). I might be wrong and they're for the deck menu, though. If so, that would just leave the crystal sprite (which I think is just Power Shards anyway) and the Crown Sticker sprite.Glorious CHAOS! 16:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I watched some Youtube videos again just to be sure and it never pops up. By the way, I already uploaded the real treasure sprites in the image catergoy of BBS, I only posted the extra menu sprites so you can see what's still there. --ShardofTruth 16:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, okay. Yeah, that's all done then. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 17:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::File:Spice_ingredient.png was resprited to say "Topping", rather than "Spice". Could you possibly rip that version, and upload it as "Topping ingredient.png"?Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 16:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It looks like there are small transparency-problem bits for the Wayfinder rips. Could you fix that? Thanks!Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 00:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::There are? I couldn't see or find them. Also after downloading the images, they look completely normal to me. Can you tell me exactly what you mean please. --ShardofTruth 09:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They're gone now. Might have been my browser. ::I finally bought a Battle Ticket. It looks just like waht you have there, except it has the "E" where it should be.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Then it's your lucky day, because apparently SE fixed the spelling mistake in the international version. I replaced the old ticket with this one. --ShardofTruth 07:32, October 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC, please Could you please come onto the IRC in about three hours? I need to talk to you about something, but would prefer not to do it in public. (Don't worry, it amounts to a normal image request, nothing serious)Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article One-slot panels Could you please rip the one-slot panels like your did for Skill Gear and Loaded Gear? I think we need Dodge Roll, Aerial Recovery, Sliding Dash, Haste, High Jump and Treasure Magnet. Thanks! --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:52, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I upload the last 12 one-slot panels, maybe there are not all needed, but the collection is complete at least now^^--ShardofTruth 20:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded Hey Shard, I was wondering if you or Zero were going to rip the sprites from re:coded, since it comes out 2mm. Thanks!Wingblade 00:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see what's there to rip. I'm personally not very interested in Re:coded or interested enough to get the Japanese release but DS games are ripper friendly anyway. Maybe someone from The Spriters Resource is on the job as we speak. --ShardofTruth 09:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for telling me, sorry for the bother ;DWingblade 00:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Stations There are only three stations, I thought, unless the one vs. Roxas isn't Station of Awakening. Which images do each correspond to?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :There are three rooms, but four different stations and five overall: :Roxas starts at the Station of Serentity which is the light blue variant of artwork, the he goes through a door to reach the Station of Calling, which consists of of a dark blue, a green and a red variant of sleeping Sora (in that order). Then he reaches the Station of Awakening, where he fights the Twilight Thorn. This station depicts the light blue artwork again. :The most notable differences between the light and dark blue stations are, that the crowns in the outer ring are white for the dark blue design and that the rose and stained glass windows of the light blue station are purple instead of blue. If you have the Bradygames Guide, you even can see all that yourself in the map section without even starting the game;-)--ShardofTruth 08:12, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right. Stupid me. What about the Roxas battle? Is that at the Station of Awakening again?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's the same light blue one. --ShardofTruth 15:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Rank (symbol) Keyblades I don't know how busy you are at the moment... or if you are playing through KHI any time soon, but, if possible, could you please upload actual renders of the KHI Keyblades. Most of the current images are artwork. Thanks! :That is one of my current projects. The problem is, that the KH keyblades use a different model file format than the characters and enemies and therefore are not easily displayed in the model viewer right now. I'm looking for a solution and if nothing works out, I also have a plan B (and if it fails too there is also a plan C). Stay tuned.^^ --ShardofTruth 08:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::can you help me make a text bubble? idk how to. and i can provide you with teh images if need be. email me if yohave to. troop4921@yahoo.com--XxTroop4921xX 22:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! :::Ultima Weapon looks really good, dude!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Blitzball Re:Salvation and Zantetsuken Xigbar's Arrowguns D-link and Command Style images Deep Jungle CoM images Symbols Alphabet? Urgent - Revote REVOTE Roxas in KH2FM What does the Ultimania title his boss fight?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :It says ロクサス(本編) and ロクサス(再現データ) respectivly, whereas it's ????(ロクサス) and ホロウバスティオン前編 in Re:coded. From my point of view they should all be put in one article, because the difference between replica data, data and bugged data is insignificant character wise. --ShardofTruth 15:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) KHFM abilities I've not been able to finish the KH ability page for a while due to the FM abilities: #Does the Ultimania list the abilities with descriptions, and if so, can you get a picture of it? #If you have KHFM, what order does it place Sora's abilities when you select "Sort".? (ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, this took longer than expected, sorry for the late answer: #Yes, even pictures, but they are very small and overlapping. It would be best if I make screenshots myself. Descriptions and changes can be seen in these two scans. 1 2 #You can see that here. I'm not sure if I have them all. :I hope that helps. --ShardofTruth 11:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) DI world icon Since Your The Texture Guru? A question how to get Tranquil Crystal IRC Hey I don't know how long ago you left me that message but I'm in IRC now.-- iZerox 22:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy Festivus! Space Paranoids Keyblade textures Mirage Arena Could you please see this and this? 09:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Arrowguns They. Are. Awesome. Thanks for getting those images! 01:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC)